The present invention relates, in general, to ultrasonic surgical instruments and, more particularly, to an articulating shearing end-effector for ultrasonic surgical instruments.
This application is related to the following copending patent applications: application Ser. No. 08/770,550 filed Dec. 23, 1996 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,010; application Ser. No. 08/808,652 filed Feb. 28, 1997 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,275; application Ser. No. 09/255,519 filed Feb. 22, 1999 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,523; and application Ser. No. 09/464,567 filed Dec. 16, 1999; which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Ultrasonic instruments, including both hollow core and solid core instruments, are used for the safe and effective treatment of many medical conditions. Ultrasonic instruments, and particularly solid core ultrasonic instruments, are advantageous because they may be used to cut and/or coagulate organic tissue using energy in the form of mechanical vibrations transmitted to a surgical end-effector at ultrasonic frequencies. Ultrasonic vibrations, when transmitted to organic tissue at suitable energy levels and using a suitable end-effector, may be used to cut, dissect, or cauterize tissue.
Ultrasonic instruments utilizing solid core technology are particularly advantageous because of the amount of ultrasonic energy that may be transmitted from the ultrasonic transducer, through the waveguide, to the surgical end-effector. Such instruments are particularly suited for use in minimally invasive procedures, such as endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures, wherein the end-effector is passed through a trocar to reach the surgical site.
Solid core ultrasonic instruments adapted for use in surgery and, more particularly, for use in minimally invasive surgery, are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,055 illustrates an ultrasonic surgical shears that utilizes solid core ultrasonic technology, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,299 illustrates an ultrasonic hook blade end-effector for use in surgical applications. In addition, articulating instruments for use in minimally invasive surgery are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,498 describes an articulating endocutter for use in cutting and stapling tissue.
Many ultrasonic surgical instruments used for cutting and coagulation rely upon relatively stiff, solid core ultrasonic waveguides to efficiently deliver energy from the transducer to the end-effector. In such instruments it may be desirable to articulate the end-effector in order to provide the surgeon with flexibility in engaging hard to reach structures. However, the relatively stiff solid core ultrasonic waveguides and the limited structural space available in minimally invasive instruments make it difficult to design appropriate mechanisms for articulating end-effectors in such devices. One option, which is illustrated and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/770,550 previously incorporated herein by reference, involves separating the waveguide into two or more segments that may be moved independently to provide articulation.
Flexible high power ultrasonic surgical instruments are also available. Flexible ultrasonic surgical instruments such as atherosclerosis treatment devices, thrombolysis devices, or some stone crushing devices are typically thin wires encased in a polymeric sheath, are relatively flexible, and articulate if assisted with known flexible endoscopy articulation means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,274 describes a flexible ultrasonic catheter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,211 describes a flexible endoscope mechanism.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to design an articulating solid core ultrasonic surgical instrument wherein the ultrasonic waveguide is substantially continuous. It would further be advantageous to design a solid core ultrasonic surgical instrument wherein the end-effector was both rotatable and articulatable. It would further be advantageous to design an articulating solid core ultrasonic surgical instrument which could be passed through a trocar or other surgical access device and the end-effector could be articulated utilizing a handle positioned outside of the surgical access device. The present invention incorporates improvements to known ultrasonic surgical instruments to provide these advantages.
A surgical instrument comprising an ultrasonic transducer, an ultrasonically activatable end-effector, and a substantially solid ultrasonic waveguide which connects the ultrasonic transducer to the end-effector. The waveguide comprises a transmission section extending from the transducer to a fixed node, and an articulation section extending from the fixed node to a pivoting node. The end-effector includes a bifurcated portion. A handle is adapted to hold the transducer. An outer sheath extends from the handle to the end-effector and surrounds the waveguide. An actuation trigger is rotatably positioned on the handle, and an actuation arm extends from a distal end of the actuation trigger to the pivoting node wherein movement of the actuation trigger performs both articulation and actuation of the end-effector.